The first hymn
by Mecherazo
Summary: This fic would tell how was created the first hymn from the history.


**This is the translation of the first fic that I did for the Croods. I expect that you like it.**

It was a day for the night, the Croods was in the place that they called the Tomorrow(is where the film of the croods finished), around of a bonfire but missed a recently achieved Crood: Guy.  
-¿Where will be Guy? There are some many weeks semanas that he´s very strange. The ultimate time I saw him, was taking the furs of some animals that we have hunted to his cave, and he said something about doing new invents- thought Eep.

Then, without a previous warning, they heard a loud noise in the cave of Guy. Eep, got up, as a reflect act.

-¿What have been that? – said the grandma startled.

-I don´t know, but it comes from where Guy lives– said Grug- Eep, accompany to see what happened.

-Fine- said to his father and both go running to four legs towards the cave of Guy.

When they entered in the Guy´s home, the first that they saw was a great cloud dust that made them a little cough and a seconds later after the cloud dust was dissipated, and the second that they saw, was Guy, buried by a series of gadgets that they don´t understand.

–Eh, an aid- said Guy while he streched his arm in order to help him to get up and Grug help him to get up.

In the place where Guy had stayed, there was some objects that she never watched before.

–Guy, ¿What are this things? - said Eep while she pointed them.

–This are my ultimates invents; I just finished and, now that I think, I have to show it to the family. Go to the bonfire and say to another persons that, in a few minutes, I´m going to show you what I was doing during this ultimate weeks- said Guy.

And how Guy said them, Eep y Grug went to the bonfire and they tell to the rest that Guy had made a new invents, that they had fallen on him and that, in a few minutes, he´ll show them. After a waiting of 5 minutes, appeared Guy with some object envolved in blankets.

-Well, the first is that these object are fruit of a great effort and I want that you give me your truly opinion- said Guy.

Then, he took away the blankets and showed a drum, made of cymbals, done of stone, a bass drum, two boxes and two tom toms done of wood and fur of animals as a membrane, a guitar with ropes done of with lianas joined to plugs of stone and wood, a maraca, a tambourine done with fur of animals as a membrane and stones as ring, and a flute done of stone and a bass guitar with the same design of the guitar but more longer.

-¿What are those diabolic junk?- said the grandma.

–This objects I called them "musical instruments"- said Guy, enfatizating the end.

- ¿Mu..si...cal...Ins...tru…ments? – stuttered all at the same time except Guy.

-This is used for play music- said Guy.

–¿Mu…sic?- stuttered all like before.

–Yes is, ay, how can I explain it- said Guy while he search the form in order to understand it- Grug, come here- said and he went behind the drum.

-¿I?-said Grug, and he se acercó hasta Guy.

-Well Grug, hit this with the palm of the hand- said Guy while he pointed one of the cymbals.

-Okay- said Grug.

Then, he hit it and produced a sound, that surprised to the Croods but not to Guy.

–Now I can explain it. The music is, by musical instruments, doing a combination of sounds, like the sound that you heard, for create a melody.

–Guaoo –said the Croods.

–Yes, every instrument have his secrets for produce a sound, the drums, that is the instruments that Grug has touched, works by hits and I would like that everyone discovered how work his instrument.

Like this, Guy give to everyone a instrument for they learn how to play it: Grug stayed with the drums, Ugga stayed with the flute, Eep stayed with the bass guitar, Thunk stayed with the guitar, the grandma stayed with the maraca and Guy give to the little, even a risk of be bitten, the tambourine, that holded with his mouth.

But Eep notice in that Guy doesn´t have any instrument.

-Hey Guy, ¿why don´t you have a instrument?- said Eep.

–It´s that I know how works everyone of them. Furthermore, I get mi favourite instrument in a secure place.

-¿And who it is?- asked Eep with curiosity.

–You will see it- contested Guy with a air of mystery.

After that, every member try to discover how worked his respectives intruments and, after three weeks, each one, not only know how it worked, but they played with a skill without comparation and when Guy see it, he set out a competition of music.

In the competition he would be the referee and he would say who is the person who played his instrument better. All were in accordance in doing it but for next week, for that everyone could prepared it.

Next week, everyone was prepared for show his abilities: the first was Grug who played the drum that Dave Lombardo (Slayer´s exdrummer) couldn´t superate it. After him, Eep went and played the bass guitar with a intensity never saw in her. Continued Ugga with his armonious flute, the grandma with a very caribean rhythm from his maraca, Thunk played his guitar with a style, more or less, of melodic pop and the little Sandy only moved his tambourine.

When they finished, Guy get all togetherre for say his veredict:

-Well, after I´ve seen your actuations, I´ve decided that the winner is …. –said Guy while all the croods bit his nail of the tension– Nobody- finished Guy.

-¿What?- said everyone confused.

–¿Why?- asked Thunk.

–´Cause this, really, was a test.

-¿A test? - said everyone, angry.

–Yes, it was a test for teaching that noone for his own, we´re nothing but together, we´re something unstoppable, we´re ¡the Croods!-said Guy animating to all the the persons- and for celebrate it, ¡sound the music!- and when begin to sound the rhythm of the drums, Guy turned.

–Guy ¿What are you doing?-said Eep.

–You remember that I said you that I had my instrument in a secure place, well, it´s time to show it. ¡My voice!- exclamed Guy.

He turn out and then, he started to sing at the of the other croods.

I'm better.  
So much better now  
I see the light, touch the light.  
We're together now.

I'm better.  
So much better now.  
Look to the skies, gives me life.  
We're together now.

**We've only just begun**  
**Hypnotised by drums**  
**Until forever comes**  
**You'll find us chasing the sun**

**They said this day wouldn't come**  
**We refused to run**  
**We've only just begun**  
**You'll find us chasing the sun. **

**Oh oh oh oh oh oh**  
**Oh oh oh oh oh oh**  
**Oh oh oh oh oh oh**  
**You'll find us chasing the sun**  
**(repeat)**

When daylight's fading  
We're gonna play in the dark  
´Till it's golden again  
And now it feels so amazing  
To see you coming,  
And we'll never grow old again  
You'll find us chasing the sun

I'm never.  
I'm never down.  
Lying here, staring up.  
When you're looking down.

I'm never.  
I'm never down.  
Live forever, forever.  
With you around.

**We've only just begun**  
**Hypnotised by drums**  
**Until forever comes**  
**You'll find us chasing the sun**

**They said this day wouldn't come**  
**We refused to run**  
**We've only just begun**  
**You'll find us chasing the sun.**

** Oh oh oh oh oh oh**  
**Oh oh oh oh oh oh**  
**Oh oh oh oh oh oh**  
**You'll find us chasing the sun.**

This song reminded to Eep all the things thah had happened since she found Guy: The destruction of her cave, learn how to live in the new world, the end of the world, etc.

When they finished, all went to felicitate Guy for the great use of his voice. But Eep had a doubt.

-Hey Guy- said Eep.

-Yes Eep?- said Guy.

-¿What is what we just made?- said Eep.

-My mother called it "song"- said Guy.

-Song, that sound pretty good- said Eep.

- Yes, but this song is much more, this song tells what we are and symbolize our story, for that, this isn´t a song- said Guy.

-¿A not? –said Grug.

-No, from now on, this is a "hymn", a song for identify our feelings and, with song, we will be recognised from now on. ¿Are you according to this?- asked Guy.

-Yes- said everyone at the same time.

** The End.**

**If there´s something wrong in the text, please, send me a review with the mistakes and with your opinions. Goodbye.**


End file.
